dgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 (Next Class)
The 4th Season of De la Salle: Next Class. The Season premiere on Nickelonager USA/Canada in Summer 2018. It became available on Netflix (Worldwide) in Late 2018 and premiere Family Channel Canada in Summer 2018. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2018) Sophomores (Class of 2020) *Kenny Makolo as Kenny, a silent person who's now have a girlfriend. *Marguerite G.Macdonal as Marguerite, a agender girl who's suffering from depression. *Stefan B. as Stefan, a smart guy who is the co-founder of Brain Quizer. *Mila Holland as Mila, a young boss of Kenny and a girlfriend of Kenny. *Alex as Alex, a gamer who play only mobile game and the founder of Brain Quizer. *Noah as Noah, a awkward kid who follow Stefan and Alex everywhere and also the teammate of Stefan, Alex and Nicholas in Brain Quizer. *Nicholas as Nicholas, a smart kid who to have good grade and a member of Brain Quizer. *Isabelle J. as Isabelle, a great artist who love to draw reality stuff. *Teana as Teana, a smart and intelligence girl who to have a great future. *Ariana as Ariana, a best friend of Mila and a good selfie taker. *Daniel Lewis as Daniel, a weirdo who is working on a musical play about the bus crash. *Chris as Chris, a guy who's been in a coma due to the bus crash. *Luc Busiere as Luc, a smart kid and a person who always sick. *Guadaloupe as Guadaloupe, a good dancer and singer and a nice girl. *Destiny Corner as Destiny, a girl who always laught for no reason. *Isabelle Mauve as Mauve, a emo girl who love dark stuff and have some attention. *Afnan L. as Afnan, a good artist who love draw. *Ahmed Mohamed as Ahmed, a skiny kid and a good anime drawer. *Ayanle Ali as Ayanle, a anime Naruto talker and Kenny good friends. *Josiane as Josiane, a girl who is born to Montreal also who goes through with an abortion. *Kersy as Kersy, a girl who is funny, popular and a player. *Riyaq as Riyaq, a girl who talk a lot and launt a lot. *Sebastien D. as Sebastien, a new kid that all he want is just to be cool and popular on instagram and the school. *Matthew Tonary as Matthew, a new guy form Gatineau who starting to have dark feeling due to the bus crash. *Hamza Alin as Hamza, a joker and a guy who always late at class along with Neime. *Kent O. as Kent, a drink and chip dealer.And sometime lazy person. *Florian as Florian, a guy who playing soccer and is a serious person sometime. *Neime as Neime, a player, a pranker and a model. Everyone love Neime. *Karine Holloway as Carlie, a new girl from Montreal came to De La Salle to have a fresh start. *Mario Radriguez as Ray, a new guy from Mexico who was the smartest person in his old school. *Saad Malik as Van, a new guy from Syria who like to take picture a lot. Freshman (Class of 2021) *Israel I. as Israel, a guy that he want to get out of they class 7/8. *Hamza as Hamza, a guy who always jumping around and the class 7/8. *Victoria M. as Victoria, a friendly girl that love to dance. *Jesse as Jesse, a popular guy that freaking love everything. *Nancy as Nancy, a girl that want to have a attention of everything. A specially Kenny and Nathan. *Nicole as Nicole, a tall girl that love fun stuff. *Mekale A. as Mekale, a boy that gangstar stuff and also brother of Safwan. *Houssane as Houssane, a swager guy that is beszt friend his Zackary *Zackary as Zackary, a dancer and a popular guy that love the gangstar style. *Gabriel as Gabe, a nice and fresh guy that never understand other people feeling. *Sebastien as Seb, a guy that love almost everything. *Julien as Julien, a weird and stalker guy that love to says name of people. *Zachary as Zachary, a guy that love to put jell on is hair and be cool. *Zack as Zac, a guy that have a lot of hair and he is in the school basketball team. *Yasmine as Yasmine, a popular girl that love using a lot social media along with is friends. *Samuel as Sam, a strange guy that his scare of everything and join the class of 7/8. *Sarah as Sara, a funny girl that love social media along with Yasmine. *Jackson Simpson as Jackson, a best friend of Israel and a almost best friend of Sara. 8th Grade (Class of 2022) *Nathan Makolo as Nathan, a basketball player, young brother Kenny and he taller then him. *Emany B. as Emany, a best friend of Nathan who always like to go to snapchat all day, all night. *Joshua as Joshua, a old best friend of Nathan and a ex boyfriend of Gloria. *Gloria as Gloria, a girl who like only Afrian people only and the new girlfriend of Nathan. *Tiyasha as Tiyasha, a bad girl that always ditch school and a the best friend of Destiny. *Jordany as Jordany, a new guy from Gatineau move to Ottawa. And a player just like Nathan. *Eleni Zarkadas as Eleni, a party girl that love almost and the ex girlfriend of Jordany. *Maya B. as Maya, a good friend of Nathan and a girl who love fun stuff. *Sarah Grace as Sarah, a best friend of Maya who always using the social media. *Ilyes as Ilyes, a short little guy who good guy and also... A player. *Ismael as Ismael, a guy that is a love expert and is a smart guy. *Trevor as Trevor, a guy that Nathan meet in the first day of school and he think that guy is a cool kid. *Matthieu Rassicot as Matthieu, a fresh guy who always get girl and a good friend of Nathan. Reccuring Cast Students *Simeon I. as Simeon, a leader of the basketball team 10th grade in De la Salle. *Brandon as Brandon, a best friend of Simeon and co-capitan of the basketball team. *Zachary as Zachary, another best friend of Simeon and Brandon is partner, team and protecter. *Niko as Niko, a long time best friend of Simeon and Simeon teammate. *Kendise as Kendise, a girl who is a dancer and a ex-girlfriend of Brandon. *Daniel M. as Daniel, a ex-7/8 classmate student who is like Daniel L. best friend. *Savanah as Savanath, a best friend of Guadaloupe and also a artist. *Ali as Ali, a ex-7/8 classmate student, a smart kid and a good friend of Sebastien. *Zack as Zack, a best friend of Ali and a former smoker. *Danika as Danika, a girl who still have feeling for Niko. *Alice as Alice, a good friend of Ali and a former singer. *Eveline as Eveline, a former The Next Step reccuring character and a ex girlfriend of Simeon and still have feeling for him. Trivia *This season as been renewed in March 27, 2017 along with Season 3. *Between De la Salle and De la Salle: Next Class, Stefan will reached is 100 episode this season. *The Class of 2018 will return for there fianl season in this season. *It have been confirmed that the Class of 2018 will graduate in this season and the rest of the graduation will be show in the 4th season of De la Salle Next Class: Where are the Class of 2017-19. *This Season will not premiere on Nickelodeon since Season 2 is the last Season for this channel. *It aired on Family Channel in Summer 2018 and Nickelonager in Summer 2018. And for the rest of the world who watch De la Salle: Next Class on Netflix it will aired in Late 2018. Episodes